Mais que palavras
by Daphne P
Summary: Fic slash,por isso comentários inteligentes.Beijos pessoal


**Mais que palavras(More than words/Extreme)**

Saying I love you   
Is not the words   
I want to hear from you 

O vejo sentado naquela velha poltrona,sempre com a sua expressão calma e relaxada,sempre com um livro na mão.Os anos lhe castigaram fisicamente,mas não o coração.Sei que ainda há aquele garoto tímido lá dentro,aquele garoto que sorria a mim quando me via,ruborizava quando lhe beijava.Me amava com tal intensidade,que não lhe parecia o suficiente o que nutria por mim.Eu apenas precisava achá-lo em algum lugar,dentro daquele corpo cansado.

Faz duas semanas que me abrigo sob seu teto,duas semanas que nunca foram tão longas em toda a minha vida.Desde que o Lord das Trevas voltara e Dumbledore me enviara para reunir a antiga turma,e mandou-me ficar com ele por uns tempos.Mas o velho diretor não sabia,que tal pedido desestruturaria toda a proteção que criei em volta de mim,nos tempos em que fiquei trancafiado em Azkaban.Mas ele sabia que traria de volta o Maroto Sirius Black,apenas se eu lançasse um olhar para ele.

It's not that I want you   
Not to say   
But if you only knew

Sei que ele está olhando para mim,nas últimas duas semanas é o que ele mais faz.Porém,não sei mais ler seus olhos,como lia antigamente.Será que ainda me ama?Será que treze anos de separação mudou algo entre nós?Creio que sim,ele não é o mesmo,eu não sou o mesmo.Mas o que sinto por ele permanece intocado,como um grande tesouro,guardado há anos no mais fortes dos cofres.Meu coração.

Mas nada ele demonstra,apenas me olha.E olhar não me basta,quero que ele me mostre,mostre o que há em sua mente,o que há em seu coração.Vejo-o se mexer,inquieto,e seu olhar sobre mim se intensificar.Ele está pronto para me dizer algo,sinto isso,e meu coração acelerado espera pacientemente.

  
_How easy   
It would be to   
Show me how you feel_

O que será que ele sente por mim?É o que ecoa em minha mente desde que cheguei.Será que ainda me ama?Sente pena?Compaixão?Não consigo mais decifrar o que aqueles lindos olhos,cansados pelos anos,cansados pela solidão que lhe impomos,me dizem.Tornaram-se um enigma,como da primeira vez que os vi.Mas assim como decifrei antes,decifrarei agora.Mexo-me e o sinto me observar atentamente em...expectativa?Talvez essa fosse uma boa hora para dizer o que está corroendo meu ser.

-Remo?-O chamo,em uma voz baixa e incerta.Ele me olha fixamente,fazendo um calafrio correr a minha espinha,como antigamente.Ele ainda exerce os mesmos efeitos que exercia sobre mim,no passado.

-Sim?-A voz dele é suave e calma.

-Eu te amo.

   
_More than words   
Is all you have to to   
To make it real   
Then you wouldn't   
Have to say   
That you love me   
Cause I'd already know_

Eu te amo?Foi o que ele disse?Sim,foi o que ele disse.Mas por que meu coração não se alegra com isso?Ah,sim!Porque meu coração esqueceu o que é ouvir essas três palavras.Para o meu coração,palavras não mais bastam.Mesmo que venham dele.Não que eu não creia que ele esteja sendo sincero,os olhos dele me dizem que é a mais pura verdade.Mas mesmo assim,as palavras não me bastam para acreditar,não me bastam para acabar com todos os anos de sofrimento e solidão.Meu coração se feriu,e ainda sangra ao lembrar do passado.Palavras não são o suficiente para curá-lo,para eu dizer também,eu te amo.

Vejo que ele me olha em expectativa.Devo dizer que também o amo?Mas dizer isso seria enganar a mim mesmo.Não quero apenas o seu amor,quero de volta todos os anos que foram tirados de mim,os anos que foram roubados de nós.

-Dizer "eu te amo",não me basta,Sirius.-Levanto-me a caminho em direção a cozinha.  
  
_What would you do   
If my heart   
Was torn in two_

"Dizer "eu te amo",não basta"?Como assim não basta?É o que está no meu coração,é o que o sinto.Essa não era a resposta que eu esperava.Na verdade,a resposta que eu esperava era bem fantasiosa,não essa apunhalada em minha alma.Se ele não quer que eu o ame,o que ele quer então?O vejo se levantar e ir para a cozinha,vejo no relógio e percebo que está na hora do chá.Não importe que o mundo esteja ruindo,ele sempre reserva uns minutos para o chá.Levanto-me e o sigo.Eu quero saber,se palavras não bastam,o que mais ele quer?

  
_More than words   
To show you feel   
That your love   
For me is real_

Percebo que ele me segue,e não paro para olhá-lo.Sei que ele quer uma resposta,algo mais concreto do que eu disse.Mas como explicar a ele que não me sinto preparado,não sinto que é o suficiente.Dizer "eu te amo",todos dizem.Sentir o amor é para poucos.Como ele pode saber que o que sente é amor?Foram tantos anos,tantas dores?Talvez seja pena,saudades,e ele ache que é amor.E isso não me basta.O que eu quero saber,é se dentro do inferno dele,ele pensou em mim.O que quero saber é por que ele não confiou em mim?Por que ele me abandonou?

-Remo...-Ele me chama,está esperando algo mais explicito,vir de mim.

-Sirius...-Eu paro no balcão,me apoio nele e viro-me para encará-lo.

-Por quê?Por que palavras não bastam?

-Porque elas podem dizer qualquer coisa.Sempre dizem que palavras não são suficientes para expressar algo,e para mim não é.

  
_What would you say   
If I took   
Those words away_

Não são o suficiente?O que ele pensa?Que o que eu sinto pode ser qualquer coisa além de amor?Mas eu o amo.Isso não basta?Ele não acredita nisso?Por quê?

-Não entendo Remo.O que mais você quer de mim?Como eu posso mostrar que o que eu sinto é verdadeiro?

-Não é tão fácil,Sirius.Eu quero de volta...quero de volta os anos que foram roubados de nós.

-Não podemos fazer voltar os anos...mas mesmo que muitas coisas tenham mudado com o tempo,outras permanecem intocadas.

-Será?

 _  
__Then you couldn't   
Make things new   
Just by saying   
I love you   
More than words  
More than words_

Mesmo que o que ele disse for verdadeiro,pois eu sei que é,ao menos para mim.Meu coração ainda se sente inseguro.

-Eu quero mais,Sirius.Mais que palavras.  
  
_Now that I've tried to   
Talk to you   
And make you understand _

Mais que palavras?Então é isso?O olho profundamente e vejo,por detrás daqueles olhos castanhos o mesmo menino tímido,o mesmo menino inseguro,o que me permitiu amá-lo,depois de muita insistência e custo.Um menino com medo.Com medo de que a história se repita,de que tudo o que ele sofreu acabe,e depois retorne.

Eu sorrio,sorrio pela minha descoberta,por ver que novamente posso lê-lo,e ele me olha confuso.O mesmo olhar intrigado,a mesma sobrancelha erguida em uma face confusa que eu sempre achei fofa.E sorrio mais ainda.

-Ah,meu querido Remo...-Toco sua face com ambas minhas mãos,seus olhos se fecham,e o ouço suspirar.-...sei que não cumpri a promessa pela primeira vez,mas dessa vez é diferente.Eu permanecerei aqui para sempre.Eu juro.

  
_All you have to do   
Is close your eyes   
And just reach out your hands _

O vejo sorrir.Mas do que ele ri?Fico confuso e com certeza isso transpareceu pelo meu rosto,porque ele sorri mais ainda.Mas o que há de tão engraçado assim em mim,para ele rir tanto?

Suas mãos aproximam-se de meu rosto e toca a minha pele de modo suave.Quantos dias,quantas noites eu ansiei por esse toque?Várias,eu digo.Talvez,todos os dias,durante os últimos anos.Um suspiro involuntário sai de meus lábios,e ouço a sua voz rouca me falar.Falar-me mais uma promessa,assim como a que ele fez,antes de nos separarmos.Abro os meus olhos,e o fito com tristeza.Não sei se ele percebeu minha melancolia,pois o vejo sorrir mais ainda.

  
_And touch me   
Hold me close   
Don't ever let me go _

Seus olhos se abrem e vejo tristeza neles.Mas não posso evitar sorrir,ao ver que eles novamente tornaram-se o espelho da alma de Remo.Sei que ele não quis ouvir mais uma vez essa promessa.Porém,não direi mais nada em palavras.Palavras não bastam,eu sei.Por isso,demonstrarei tudo,com cada toque amoroso que eu lhe der,com cada suspiro apaixonado,cada olhar sonhador,até o resto dos meus dias.Essa é a promessa que faço a mim mesmo.Ainda segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos,sinto a maciez de sua pela sob meus dedos,e suavemente,trago seu rosto próximo ao meu.

  
_More than words   
Is all I ever   
Needed you to show   
Then you wouldn't   
Have to say   
That you love me  
'Cause I already know_

Sinto a sua respiração ficar mais pesada,e vejo,que ainda sorrindo,ele aproxima-se de mim.Seus olhos negros estão me transmitido à segurança que eu tanto sonhei,suas palavras agora,para mim,tem um significado.Ele voltou a ser o Sirius que eu conheci criança.Os tempos de Azkaban parecem não existir naquela face risonha,que se aproxima mais de mim.Sinto meu coração levitar,como se algo,ou alguém tivesse tirado um peso dele.Seus toques são amorosos,seu olhar é apaixonado,ele não me diz nada e isso para mim basta.Ele apenas me beija,como da primeira vez em que nos beijamos.Com o mesmo amor,com a mesma paixão,com a mesma devoção.E para mim isso basta,agora sim basta.Isso é muito mais que palavras.

_What would you do   
If my heart   
Was torn in two More than words   
To show you feel   
That your love   
For me is real_

O sentindo retribuir o meu beijo,percebi,que finalmente eu fiz Remo ver,que meus sentimentos são verdadeiros.E que sempre os mostrarei de todas as formas.Em muito mais que palavras.

_What would you say   
If I took   
Those words away_

_Then you couldn't   
Make things new   
Just by saying   
I love you _

_NA:Dana,minha cara.Eu disse que um dia faria uma fic Sirius e Remo que prestasse,apenas para você.Por isso,aí está.Minha primeira song fic romântica,um presente para você (um presente de Natal bem atrasado).Eu adoro essa música,achei que ficaria bonitinha nela.Quem for ler essa fic,aconselho que escute a música,deixa o clima mais legal (além de ser linda) Beijões tia Dana.Força aos Hereges!_

Tradução:

Dizendo eu te amo

Não são as palavras

Que eu quero ouvir,vindas de você

Não que eu as queira

Que as diga

Mas se ao menos você soubesse

O quão fácil

Seria se você me mostrasse como se sente

Mais que palavras

É tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar real

Então você não precisa dizer

Que você me ama

Porque isso eu já sei

O que você faria,

Se meu coração partisse em dois

Mais do que palavras,

Para mostrar como se sente

Que seu amor por mim é verdadeiro

O que você diria

Se eu levasse 

Todas essas palavras embora

Então você não teria 

Nada novo a inventar

Apenas para dizer "Eu te amo"

Agora eu tento

Falar com você

E te fazer entender

Tudo o que você tem que fazer

É apenas fechar seus olhos

E pegar em minha mão

E me tocar

Me abrace forte 

E não me deixe partir

Mais que palavras

É tudo o que eu preciso

Que você me mostre

Você não precisa 

Me dizer

Que me ama

Porque isso eu já sei

O que você faria,

Se meu coração partisse em dois

Mais do que palavras,

Para mostrar como se sente

Que seu amor por mim é verdadeiro

O que você diria

Se eu levasse 

Todas essas palavras embora

Então você não teria 

Nada novo a inventar

Apenas para dizer "Eu te amo"

_  
  
___


End file.
